Mimic green enzymes
are enemies in Test Subject Green. are one of the Green Enzymes created by Doctor Nastidous, the other Enzymes being Untested Green Enzymes, Crawling Green Enzymes, and many others. are the smartest and probably most dangerous enemy in the Test Subject Blue series. Mimic Green Enzymes have a variety of appearances; there most recognized appearance being a green coloured Proto-Suit with eyes. Mimic Green Enzymes appear only 3 times throughout Test Subject Green. In two of the three levels, Mimic Green Enzymes are spawned out of a flip door whenever another Green Enzyme is killed or successfully kills Blue. Mimic Green Enzymes appear in a wave like shape, moving across the platform and reversing direction once the end or a wall is met. If Blue lands on the platform a Mimic Green Enzyme in wave form is on, once Blue gets in range of the Green Enzyme, it will transform into an exclamation mark then back into its wave form. It will transform into an exclamation mark whenever Blue shoots at it. Sometimes it will transform into a Green Dodge Orange Enzyme moving its body up to avoid Blue's Proton Bullet. Once the Mimic Green Enzyme's wave appearance gets in range of Blue, it will transform into a green version of Blue's Proto-Suit and mimic all moments Blue has done. If Blue shoots at it when the Green Enzyme is facing him, it will transform into a Green Shield Orange Enzyme, blocking the Proton Bullet. The second Bullet will kill the Mimic Green Enzyme. If a Mimic Green Enzyme reaches Blue, it will transform into a Dodge Orange Enzyme spiking out, killing Blue and shrinking up. Another Green Enzyme will be spawned out of the flip door. Mimic Green Enzyme's can also be shot in the back to kill them easier, says Doctor Nastidous. Mimic Green Enzymes will also shoot Green Enzyme faces to mimic Blue shooting a Blue Proton Bullet. The Green Enzyme Faces can activate Buttons, this preaseajure needs to be used in one level. Mimic Green Enzymes may not 100% mimic Blue. If Blue stands in one place, Mimic Green Enzymes which just skip mimicking being stationary. Mimic Green Enzymes may also skip mimicking repeated movements. It is not known if Mimic Green Enzymes are immune to Orange Enzyme Bullets or attacks from Green Enzymes. In Test Subject Arena, Green takes the appearance of a Mimic Green Enzyme mimicking Blue. Green in this form possesses the attacks and moments of the Mimic Green Enzyme mimicking Blue, including the shooting ability, the projectiles shot, walking, jumping, and ducking. Also, Green possesses the Mimic Green Enzymes spiked out appearance copied from a Dodge Orange Enzyme, which Green uses as his special Melee attack when he comes close enough to Blue. Trivia * The first released image of Test Subject Green was of a green coloured Proto-Suit. Many fans believed this image meant that players would be able to play as a Green Proto Suit. Upon the release of the 58 second Trailer, it was uncertain what the Green Proto-Suit meant as players would have to control Blue in its usual Proto-Suit. Upon the release of Test Subject Green, it was made known that the image was one of the three sprites of the Mimic Green Enzyme. * The Mimic Green Enzyme may had been taught its movements. * Mimic Green Enzymes Are noticeably similar to the "transforming goo" enemies in many games, including Ditto in the Pokémon series and Liquid Phazon in Metroid Prime 3. * Green possessing the abilities the Mimic Green Enzyme uses when mimicking Blue may have been given to him for Test Subject Arena, and Green not really posses these abilities in the actual game. Category:Test Subject Blue Category:Enemies